


Just Say Yes

by coffeeandcas



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Impala, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcas/pseuds/coffeeandcas
Summary: One evening, at the end of a hunt, Dean asks Castiel a very important question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr prompt: Destiel, proposal, but minimalistic :)

Dean shuts off the car engine, and they sit in silence for a moment. Darkness is pulling in, the sun setting behind the trees on the horizon, and a comfortable quiet has settled between them.

Cas moves to grip the door handle, with the intention of getting out of the Impala and no doubt heading in to the bunker to greet Sam, but Dean stops him with a hand on his wrist. His grip is gentle, and his fingers tremble. Cas turns to look at him in the soft orange glow of the sunset, and his blue eyes shimmer with curiosity. That gentle head tilt, the furrowing of brows. A wordless ‘are you all right?’ at his lips.

For a moment, the words won’t come. Dean studies Cas’ face, studies the fine lines and the smooth planes of his cheekbones, the five o’clock shadow, the gentle encouragement flaring in his eyes, and at that moment any fears he has die in his throat, and the words spill out with no faltering at all.

“Marry me, Cas.”

Silence stretches on, longer than Dean would have liked, but he isn’t worried. He can see Cas’ face snap in shock then, as his eyes glimmer with a combination of sunlight and unshed tears, he sees their whole history together flash across the angel’s face and can almost _feel_ their first everything again. The first time they laid eyes on each other, their first argument, their first embrace, their first kiss. And his shoulder burns, fire igniting beneath his skin, and for the first time ever he swears he feels Cas in every atom of his body, the memory of being brought back to life at his fingertips, and he has to bite back a sob threatening to break loose. Cas still hasn’t spoken, is studying Dean with intense, brooding eyes, and Dean squeezes his hand in encouragement bordering on desperation.

Then Cas smiles in a way the hunter has never seen before, and the blue of his eyes is enhanced just for a second by a burst of celestial energy. He leans in and kisses Dean and it’s a blissful mimic of their first kiss in the Impala almost a decade ago. Time has changed them irreparably, and Dean would never wish to go back. He chokes on his breath, and Cas smiles against his lips.

“Of course, Dean. Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Customary tumblr plug: <http://coffeeandcas.tumblr.com>. Got a fluffy/angsty Destiel prompt? Send it to me and I'll do my best to fill it!


End file.
